Reborn as a Dragon
by BloodyGrim
Summary: Harry dies at the age of twenty-two by a stray spell while hunting down runaway Death Eaters. He is reborn as a dragon mixed between a Celestial and Fleur-de-Nuit dragon with the knowledge of his past life and the world Temeraire. He is born in a nest of a tame and feral dragon. And finds out he has a human form. The rest of the summery inside :)


**BloodyGrim: Yeah hey it's me. Sorry if you're yelling profanities at me for forgetting to update my stories. It's just that school makes me forget and then I get these new ideas and start writing them. Oh and this is the British pound symbol £. The story takes place in Britain so the currency is in British.**

**Summary: **Harry dies at the age of twenty-two by a stray spell while hunting down runaway Death Eaters. He is reborn as a dragon mixed between a Celestial and Fleur-de-Nuit dragon with the knowledge of his past life and the world Temeraire. He is born in a nest of a tame and feral dragon. And finds out he has a human form. He becomes a Pirate Captain and ends up meeting a dragonet Temeraire and his captain Lawrence.

**Disclaimer: BloodyGrim does not own any of Naruto. So do not flame or sue. Or whatever you do to plagiarizers.  
**

Reborn as a Dragon

Harry Potter, The-Chosen-One, was currently in a battle with a Death Eater leftover from the 2nd war. He was doing pretty fine, when all of a sudden one of his "auror buddies" came out and shot a diffindo at his neck. Which was supposed to be aimed at the Death Eater. Instead he got his neck almost severed completely. _Blasted idiots. Probably tasked with killing the possible next bloody dark lord. Heh, they'll rue the day they killed me._ With that, Harry Potter vanished completely from the world.

...

There was darkness and warmth. Harry remembered the warmth from only once before, long ago. He was in a container of sorts. Sort of like a shell. He remembered being hit by a curse, then nothing. Suddenly he was hit by information. It seems that he was in a different world and that he was a dragonet about to be born. Speaking of being born, Harry felt this urge to just break out of his prison of a shell. So he did. He clawed at the shell making cracks. Then he pushed against the cracks, making the shell burst apart.

Harry opened his eyes to see a ten meter tall beautiful black Fleur-de-Nuit dragon, his mom. Wait. Where did that come from? She had silver eyes and was looking down at him with love. The female dragon opened her snout as if to talk and said, _'Hello my little dragonet. 'Your name is Hades and I welcome you to your new home my son. I am your dam Nyx. Your sire sadly, is dead. He was captured my some French two leggers, and I fear they have killed him.'_

His mother Nyx nudged him with her snout to a nest made of fur. Harry, now known as Hades, conceded and laid down in the fur nest. He then took the time to look around him. He was in a dark cave with an entrance only a couple meters away. Light shone through, glinting on his scales. From what he could see, he was one meter tall and two meters long. His scales were black as night and he had a mane of hair completely black with silver tips. Then he twisted his neck around to see that his wings were a size bigger than him when unfolded. They had six spines. Near the ends the black wings turned white. He also had five talons on each foot.

'_Dragonet, you should get some sleep. Tomorrow you will start learning about your heritage and the world. Here's a chunk of an old buck. It is good for you to eat before you go to sleep.'_

The sound of Hades mother's voice snapped him out of his musings. He nodded sleepily then ate the meat. After finishing the meal, Hades curled up and fell asleep. His mother curling up around him, to keep him warm and protected.

_Time skip 5 years_

A young man around twenty years old was at a harbor looking for a good Galleon ship. The young man has black hair that goes just below the shoulders with silver tips and silver eyes that have emerald green pupils. He is around 5''10' and is wearing a black waistcoat with silver trimming opened up at the top to show his bare neck and silver linen shirt. There is a silver necklace around his neck with different animal teeth on it, even a dragon's tooth (His own when he was younger). He is also wearing black pants with a black belt and silver dragon buckle, and black boots with silver trimming. The insides of the boots have fur in them to keep his feet warm.

The young man was walking down the harbor looking at the Galleons, catching attention as he did so. He looked very mysterious and dangerous after all. There was a black sword with silver streaks clipped to his waist with a matching dagger and a Harpers Ferry pistol. He strode with purpose and grace. His posture elegant but strangely cat like. This man is Hades Collis Dracon Black. Otherwise known in a different world as Harry James Potter-Black.

Hades sighed in frustration seeing that there was not a ship he liked for sale. Giving up, he decided to visit a local Dragon storage center where dragons get fitted for new harnesses, saddles, and get supplies. Well, their captain gets supplies. Hades smiles slightly, remembering when he visited and got plowed into by a young greyling.

As he walks to the shop, Hades remembers how he got a human form and why he was looking for a ship. It all started when he was only four months old and as tall as a two story house and as long as two, two story houses. His ruff had just started to grow on his head along with his adult teeth having started to come in and his tendrils starting to grow.

_Flashback_

Hades looked at his mother Nyx with his mane of hair getting in his eyes. _'Mother?'_

His mother looked up answering, _'Yes Hades?'_

Hades looks at his mother hesitantly, then says, _'How would you feel if I could somehow turn human?'_

Nyx looked at Hades shocked, but then went and curled around him. _'I would feel proud my dragonet. I love you Hades and will always stay by your side. Even in death. Even if you are a little two-legger.'_

The last part was said teasingly as Nyx nuzzled her son's snout. After being reassured, Hades fell asleep.

_End Flashback_

Hades smiled slightly at the memory, and then frowned at the next. It was the one about his mother's death. He was ten months old then, and triple the size of when he was four months old.

_Flashback_

Hades was coming back from hunting for his mom and him when he saw smoke rising from where they lived. Panicking, Hades started to fly faster to his home. Only to find his mother being attacked by a Defendeur-Brave with a French rider. Roaring furiously, Hades attacked the other dragon. And bit its neck, killing it. Hades then set his sights on the dragon's captain and crew. With an angry glint in his eyes, he took a deep breath and breathed fire at the French Humans. Burning them alive.

After that, Hades went over to his mother and curled around her, comforting her. His mother started to speak, _'Hades. Be strong for me and please don't be angry at other Humans and Dragons. All Humans are not like that, only some, even fewer for Dragons. So dragonet do not become hollow. I am always with you, even in death. Stay strong my Hades.'_

Hades mother started to close her eyes then became limp. No longer among the living, Nyx was now stuck in an eternal sleep. Hades gave an anguished cry. A sound that would make even the hardest of hearts soften. After that cry Hades just kept making sad keening noises. Only two days later getting up for food then to make a grave for his mother.

_End Flashback_

Hades walked into the Dragon storage center. Only to see a young black Celestial in his face. He looked at the young dragonet with a deadpanned expression. The young dragonet kept staring at his face with a determined face. Raising an eyebrow Hades questioned, "Can I help you with something young dragonet?"

The Dragonet only kept staring at him. It seems his captain noticed and looked slightly panicked. He started to apologize saying, "I'm so sorry sir. Temeraire doesn't really have manners so you must excuse him. My name is William Laurence. If I may ask, what is your name sir?"

The captain was a young blond man wearing the Navy Captain uniform. Shaking his head Hades chuckles, "It is fine. It is good to see young Dragons with such determination. My name is Hades Collis Dracon Black. I am the overseer of the clans of wild Dragons. I also provide the British flying corps with news on Dragon hybrids and breeds, Mister Lawrence."

Lawrence looks surprised and opens his mouth as if to ask a question but is beat to it by Temeraire. _'What are you? I smell that you have great power and the masked scent of a dragon.'_

Hades looks down at the young Dragon with amused eyes. "I am a being who has seen the wonders of the word, and has seen the worst of the world. I know things and seen things that the oldest Dragons have never know. I am the friend of Death and brother of Creation. I am the son of Life and the Ancestor of Dragons. To Dragons, I am known as…"

**BloodyGrim: Stay in tune the second chapter is to come soon. ;) Have fun and here's a vote to see if Hades reveals his true form sooner or later and how. Vote on the things below.**

**1) Hades meets Temeraire in his dragon form a year later at sea with his pirate ship and Temeraire recognizes his smell.**

**2) Hades is forced into his form by getting drunk and then is captured.**

**3) Hades shows them out of boredom. **


End file.
